Code Geass: Timeless Journey (Rough Draft)
by Xlerons
Summary: Upon the completion of the Zero Requiem, Lelouch find himself in a snow blanketed Japan, 8 years in the past. Now acting as a Code Bearer and unsure of his world's rules, the immortal L.L. sets out to protect all of those he holds dear, determined to bring about peace. Unfortunately, his existence is revealed to V.V. and the Emperor, a game of cloak and dagger ensues. R&R Welcome.
1. Chapter I - LL

**Code Geass: Timeless Journey**

 **Key:**

" " - Regular Speech

' ' - Unheard Thoughts

" " - Radio Communication

" " - Amplified Speech / External Speakers / Public Address System (PA System)

Disclaimer - Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Inc.

* * *

 _ **Chapter I: L.L.**_

When Lelouch first awoke upon his death, he had believed he would have seen the familiar eternal sunset of C's World. What he hadn't planned on seeing, however, was the Winter sky of rural Japan, a fact rendered quite obvious by the looming figure of Mount Fuji in the distance. His thoughts confused and in disarray, it had taken him the better part of an hour before he calmed down and begun to carefully analyze the situation.

It wasn't long before he had begun to piece together what little information he had at his disposal. To begin with, he new it must have been either the month of December or January, considering the thick layer of snow blanketing the ground on which he was standing in. Next, he realized that Japan had yet to be subjugated into Area Eleven, considering the lack of characteristic Sakuradite mines upon Mount Fuji's exterior following the invasion. Finally, he was almost absolutely certain the date was around 2009 A.T.B., though this was acquired from a worn newspaper he seemed to have had in his possession after having emerged from slumber, not to mention the obviously modern city structures designating 'modern' Tokyo doting the horizon.

And so there he found himself, alone, standing in the snow covered landscape, a traveler from the future, wondering how he had arrived here in the first place.

'This is going to take some getting used to…' He thought.

So without further ado, he picked himself up from the cold, frozen ground, and made his way towards the nearest road, hoping to make his way towards warmer sanctuaries.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

V.V. sat upon his overly large chair, starring with great focus upon the reports played down upon his elegant mahogany desk. As leader of the Geass Directorate, it failed under his duty to ratify and scan through all documents and paperwork requiring his approval, a task that left him rather tense by the day's end. Despite his immortality, the slow and mentally painful work could, depending on the days, leave the blond haired boy drained and bothered. After all, paperwork was never fun for anyone, no matter what they might tell you. Even pencil - pushing bureaucrats, whose very jobs essentially involved the worship of administrative paper trails, could become less then pleasant when they were submitted to hours upon hours of signing and stamping various forms and waivers, a simple yet numbing process.

Today, however, was a particularly stimulating one. Eyeing the latest O.S.I. reports in front of him, curtsy of his brother Charles, V.V. was experiencing an emotional whirlwind of smug glee, warranted interest and mediated annoyance.

Approximately three and a half weeks ago, Lelouch vi Britannia, son of his brother and the cur that was Marianne, had apparently vanished off the face of the Earth. A local Japanese O.S.I. agent, whose mission had been to carefully monitor the exiled siblings, had reported in that the elder brother of the exiled duo had simply gone missing during the night, with no traces or reason towards his sudden disappearance.

What caused questions to arise within the immortal's mind was the simple fact as to why the boy would simply vanish, leaving his sister behind. He knew, as far as Charles had informed him at least, that the siblings shared an extremely strong and loyal bond, one of the few things that redeemed their existence in his eyes at least. Therefore, it only caused him to question the sudden disappearing act even further, knowing their was nothing that would have cause the boy to simply abandon Nunnally as if she were nothing.

When he'd informed Charles of this unexpected development, his younger sibling had his intelligence agents pry - into the currently underway Japanese investigation, one supposedly under heavy guard as the proud Nippon government attempted to keep things under wraps, afraid of revealing the fact that it had 'lost' one of its supposed bargaining chips with Britannia. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on whom had read the reports, no progress had been made, the utter lack of any physical evidence or plausible reason leaving investigators with virtually nothing to work with. The only interesting fact within the stolen documents was the princess' physiological profile, one which described her as being virtually historical on her brother's completely unnatural departure, leaving her heartbroken and desperate.

What rendered the affair even more striking was the time frame of the event, one which correlated with two others that had caught his attention.

To V.V. right side lied to other meticulously transcript Directorate reports, both on specific individuals.

The first was an oh - so caught after witch, her indifferent facade and green hair clearly designated C.C. in the attached photograph. After several days of painstaking searching, both he and his brother had finally been able to locate the woman following her hasty departure from the Geass Directorate's power structure and Pendragon following Marianne's 'death'. It was a necessary endeavor, one which would guarantee the access to her code when Ragnarök was to be initiated. Having found her, V.V. had had her picked up from her last known location, a Tokyo Pizza - Hut chain restaurant, and brought her to the order's latest base of operations within the Mongolian Desert. The rampant corruption within the Chinese Federation made the location a rather secure one, ensuring little to no interference could occur with their research or operations; nobody would come snooping around the area for some time at least.

Currently he had been holding the witch in one of the hidden city's subject prisons, a nice, white straightjacket as her latest wardrobe, as a reminder of her perceived 'treachery'. She had not been amused, to say the least. Though he would make for her previous accommodations soon enough, with Charles fast approaching war with Japan he wondered if he would keep her here or discreetly transfer her to Code - R, a research project Charles had found Clovis playing about with in recent times. He had told him that he would make the blond artist the new Viceroy follow Japan's conquest, and it would make sense to have C.C. 'accidentally' discovered by him. It was almost a certainty he would imprison the immortal, keeping her in both a convenient location and out of the Directorate's figurative hairs.

The later figure, however, was the one which had drawn a frown upon V.V.'s usually indifferent face. Lately, a lone figure had been caught wandering the Japanese countryside, garbed in traditional Japanese clothing and reportedly carrying a large, aged manuscript in hand. While this was nothing distinctively uncommon considering the country's rather conservative political and cultural outlook, it was said person's appearance and demeanor that had caught the order's attention.

The male, said to be relatively tall and around 17 years of age, had been described as frighteningly intelligent. Not only this, but his physical description, due to a lack of photographic evidence, had been one of the adolescent bearing knew length green hair and deep violet irises, a fact which seemed curious considering the eye color of the recently 'lost' prince and hair color of the captured witch. These set aside, it had been said that the boy usually wary of his surroundings, more than once escaping tailing agents and even managing to wound one, said agent having narrowly escaped due to local police intervention, at which point he had been released through the pulling of several strings and well placed bribes. Even the so - called Japanese honor had its price at the end of the day.

The figure constantly evaded heavily populated areas, save for small towns or villages whenever he required nourishment or entertainment, so far recorded as chess games. One O.S.I. agent on leave, in fact, had challenged the youngster to a game, a free - dinner serving as the wager. Needless to say, the man had been stumped at the swift defeat handed to him, only to then engage in a variety of topics as the victor ate his well - earned lunch. It must be said the agent had once been a grand - master of the game, but also the holder of two separate P.H.D.s from the Royal Pendragon academy, hence the references on intelligence. It had also bee written, as a side note, that the boy held a considerable amount of charisma and will, though such details were of a lesser importance.

Yet what had truly garnered V.V. attention on this subject was the singular description of a Geass sigil upon the boy's forehead, sighted by one of his agents during a trailing mission, the target having leapt from an impressive height, his hair and bangs revealing the distinct bird - like mark as they waved in the air.

The discovery of a new code - bearer had come to a mild shock to both him and Charles, not to mention Marianne, having escaped her faith by supplanting the will of Anya Alstreim, much to his dismay. While the concrete proof of this new immortal had only just been assembled, V.V. had felt it and quickly informed his younger brother, recognizing the feeling emanating from his own code from the time he had first acquired it as a child. In fact, as soon as C.C. had been brought to him he had gone to converse with her on the matter.

* * *

 **1 Week Ago**

"V.V." The witch said, voice impassive if but with a hint of annoyance. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think we both know what I've come to talk to you about C.C., and its not Ragnarök before you ask." The boy immortal stated, direct and unwavering.

"Ah, yes, that…Though I'm not sure I want to talk about it if I'm honest, after all I haven't been treated very well, in my opinion." A slight smirk of smugness made its way across the youthful woman's face, enjoying the moment.

If V.V. had been annoyed he had not shown it, though his tone of voice left nothing to be joyful of. "If you refuse to cooperate, I could always have you act as a test subject for our scientist. You know how hard it is to come across reliable people whom can survive their…operations, no don't you?"

C.C. face quickly lost its color following the rather blatant threat. The Geass Directorate's experiments were, at least to those aware of its existence, notoriously infamous and painful. Immortal she may be, but pain was an experience she did not wish to experience without rest over days upon end. Schooling her features, the witch responded, "I felt it too, if thats what you're asking. It was a peculiar feeling if I'm honest, this new connection, as if their Code had seemingly appeared on the face of the Earth without warning. But why are you asking me, have your goons failed to find him, or her, yet?" genuine interest seeking into her words.

"Unfortunately no, we haven't, though I do believe we'll have some leads before long. After all, everyone leaves some sort of trace behind, no matter how smart. You serve as a prime example to that testimony C.C."

C.C. frowned at the statement, as well as the amusement in her counterpart's voice, but was at least satisfied with the answer considering everything.

* * *

And so V.V., brought out of his temporary musings, continued to read the latest intelligence reports on this new Code Bearer, the gears of his mind working away at his next move. The document stated the boy's latest location at a road - side in near Osaka, near the Southern Japanese coast. He'd been told, rather off - handedly, that it was a rather beautiful location, not that he was going on a holiday really. It was mentioned that said figure, in an uncharacteristic manner so far, considering his knowing awareness of his pursuers, had payed, in advance, for the next three days, breaking the streak of constantly shifting moments brought on by the obvious paranoia.

Armed with such knowledge, V.V. quickly placed the thick packet to his side and activated his intercom.

" **Hunter Swanson, please report to my office immediately, along with your lieutenants in you would. Oh, and, as an afterthought, please bring me the prisoner C.C. as well. That will be all."**

The message rang out over the hidden city's public announcement system and it wasn't long before Arthur Swanson, one of the leaders of the Geass Order's many and aptly named 'retrieval squadrons', made his and his subordinates presence announced to his door.

"Come in." The muffled voice the everlasting child rang out behind the shut door.

"Colonel Swanson reporting as requested director V.V." The man, aged around his late 20's, stated as he entered the premise. Behind him stood his two lieutenants, both in the same age group, with a still restrained and gagged C.C. held firmly within their arms, a peeved look emanating from her golden yellow eyes.

"Swanson, I have a rather important assignment for you, do you think you and your squadron will be up to the task?" V.V. asked in a rather rhetorical fashion, clearly knowing the answer as if he was clairvoyant.

"I don't see why there would be any problems sir. What kind of mission are we talking about? Elimination, sabotage, fraud?" The man asked, his voice laced with curious anticipation.

"Retrieval." V.V. stated in all simplicity, his eyes having just barely lifted in order to observe C.C.'s reaction. He was not disappointed when he saw an ever so slight widening of the eyes, possibly from surprise that they had apparently finally located their target.

Swanson's lips formed a rather tight grin, a flash of excitement in his eyes.

"What sort of retrieval effort are we talking about? Geass user, politician, diplomat, general…"

"Code Bearer." V.V. stated, his tone expressing a pleased nature.

Those two words seemed to dampen the rooms atmosphere almost instantly, a chill running down both the Colonel 's and Lieutenants' backs. While normal humans and rogue Geass user's were common targets, Code Bearers were a rare find indeed, and more often than not would slip through Hunter's carefully placed nets, to the extreme annoyance of V.V. and the hunter's themselves. Their retrieval was further troubled by their targets inability to die, making them difficult to put down long enough to be properly secured and contained. To date, only one Code Bearer had been successfully apprehended, and said person was firmly in the hands if the Lieutenants lingering behind Swanson's back. And even her retrieval was not truly successful, putting minimal effort in evading capture and almost willingly submitting to her tails.

"Are you telling me that we've successfully tracked down one of them in all this time?" The Colonel asked following several tense moments of silence.

"That is correct Swanson, and I fully expect the man be retrieved. He appears to be a new piece on the board, one we have seemed to have somehow neglected up to this point. His capture is of the highest priority, do you understand?"

The no - nonsense tone and commanding voice instilled no small sense of fear within the leader, sweat now making itself shown upon his forehead. Director V.V. took little setbacks to anger, and those whom had captured his ire often fund themselves within the order's morgue less than a week later, either killed in action or through 'unfortunate accidents',

Swanson, clearing his throat, finally responded, "It will be done my lord."

"For this particular enterprise, however, I will be accompanying you personally. This man has intrigued me and I wish to meet with him, no matter the events that follows, so insure that all necessary accommodations are ready."

Both the Colonel's and his mens' eyes widened at this distinct piece of information. It was extremely rare for the Director to leave the city, and even such occasions were only to meet the Britannian Emperor. The additional news only caused their present levels of anxiety to increase ten - fold, fearful of what may occur should their mission fail to achieve success.

"Now then, C.C. …" V.V. addressed the green haired witch, turning his attention to her form and motioning one of the lieutenants to undo the face covering that currently silenced her, "Are you coming along with us? I'm sure you are just as interested in meeting this man as I am. And, in any case, it will allow you to stretch your legs."

The condescension in the boy's voice irked C.C., yet she kept up her mask of indifference as she spoke, "I suppose so. You aren't wrong in him drawing my attention, and you would be a darling if I could be allowed to walk normally again. Armed escorts never were really a thing for me."

"Very well then." V.V. replied, grabbing the packet of the target's information and handing it to Swanson, "Please insure C.C. is prepped for transport and your men ready for action. I will make my way to the hanger and await your arrival."

"When do we leave my Lord?" Swanson asked.

"You have one hour, I suggest you make your way to the barracks now." And with a tone of finality, V.V., followed closely behind by the rooms four other occupants, made their way outside the Director's office and towards their designated destinations.

* * *

Lelouch calmly awaited for his captor's, sitting under a completely deflowered tree, a chess board set up in front of him upon a foldable table, and his aged book in his hand. The weather was cold, snow still littering the barren ground, though the sky was a dark blue, cloud cover virtually non - existent.

It had taken him the better part of a week to understand his new surroundings, let alone the changes to himself. Upon having reached the nearest town, Lelouch had, to his shock, discovered the Geass sigil plastered across his forehead, having taken a shower a few moments earlier, his wet bangs having fallen to the side and exposing it to the mirror he had been looking into. Even so, it did not take him too long to adjust to his newfound immortality, taking such a thing in stride after several minutes of both wonderment and confusion.

Following the unlikely discovery, Lelouch had then set out to acquire the basic necessities he needed to survive and travel across Japan in an inconspicuous manner. Through a few quick games of both chess and shogi, he acquired the necessary amount of Yen's to purchase himself a traditional Japanese Kimono, which he found to be remarkably comfortable, as well as an antique Tokugawa period Samurai sword, having learned a minimal amount of swordplay with both his mother and master Tohdoh in his previous life. He would have honestly preferred a pistol though, seeing as how it involved less physical danger, a point rendered moot considering his immortality though, but pain is never fun, though the ability to acquire firearms in conservatively oriented Japan was very difficult.

It didn't take long for him to realize, however, that he was being tracked, by whom he was unsure. Being a Code Bearer, he could only guess those individuals constantly tailing him were from the Geass Directorate, or possibly the O.S.I., but he couldn't be sure and, in any case, didn't truly want to find out. Being imprisoned until the end of time or experimented on as Clovis had on C.C. was not an experience he wished to live through. Try as he might, however, the apparent loss of his Geass made avoiding the agents akin to the task of avoiding the plague, his sense of paranoia reaching record heights as the unwanted encounters multiplied, despite his best efforts to avoid them and pass under the radar.

He was grateful, however, for the benefits of his Code on certain occasions however, the inability of his body to become tired or remain injured for more than a few minutes having come in handy more than once, allowing the his once underwhelmingly weak constitution to outpace and outrun trained agents. He'd also broken quite a few legs during his escapades, as jumping from multi - story buildings often ended poorly considering his coordination. No matter, his newfound abilities allowed him a far greater amount of autonomy and mental stability, threats of death being of no worry for all he could care.

It was, unfortunately, to his dismay that his pursuers only seemed to increase the amount of resources dedicated to his surveillance and capture, sending but more agents, some he believed to be even Geass users, in an attempt to corner him and drag him off to wherever their leader V.V. deemed worthy.

Though it was not the virtually endless game of cat and mouse that convinced Lelouch to give in and simply turn himself in, but rather the well - being of his sister Nunnally. He had found out that they were in the beginnings of February 2010 A.T.B., signaling that both he and his sister must have been residing at the Kururugi Shrine following their exile. Unsure of the laws dominating over this universe or timeline, Lelouch was unsure whether his existence had meant the end of his younger self or merely meant he existed as his own entity within this world. Always the calculating genius he was, Lelouch had divided to gradually make his way towards his sister from across the Japanese countryside, hoping to reach her, and maybe himself, so as to protect them whenever the invasion would begin. It would only make himself feel more comfortable should he be able to protect them and Suzaku instead of having them fend for themselves as he had, an experience he would never wish upon anyone, save a select few like his father perhaps.

And so there he sat, resting underneath whichever tree he leaned upon might have been, waiting. He'd acquire the leather volume from the same antique shop at which he'd purchased his Katana, a detailed manuscript of world history, minus the Britannian butchering of past events, a subject that delighted him to no end, if all but to pass the time. As he overlooked the horizon for any approaching persons, vehicle or aircraft, Lelouch twirled one of his green haired locks with his left forefinger, a habit he'd picked up from C.C. now considering said hair's length. He'd died it green, both out of convenience as out of melancholy, not wanting him to appear to similar to his younger self, a detail that would have caught V.V.'s immediate attention he believed.

Before long, a single, brown and beige armored truck, appeared upon the winding road which led up towards the inn. Coming to a stop around two dozen meters away, Lelouch spotted a small contingency of eight men, one boy and one woman climb out of the transport, starring at him.

'I feel as if I'm some sort of sideshow at a circus' He though, the ways in which he was being observed giving him such an impression.

Slowly, but surely, Lelouch spotted C.C. approach him, the soldiers and V.V. staying back near the truck or fanning out, creating a sort of perimeter around the two immortals, ensuring his inability to escape. It was funny, really, considering how he had led himself into his very own grave.

'The blond midget arrives.' Lelouch silently snickering at the derogatory name he'd come up with for his dear uncle.

While he mused upon his current situation, Lelouch had failed to notice how C.C. had reached him by this point and made herself comfortable in the empty seat, eying him in interest. especially his hair.

'Let the games begin…'

* * *

If C.C. had not let on to how much she actually wanted to meet the new immortal as she had during her earlier conversation with V.V., it was no longer a secret as she made a beeline for the boy. He seemed young, close to, if not exactly, her age, at least in physical appearance, nothing a both soft and gentle smile on his face, as if he was pleased to see her, similar to an old friend creating her after many years past.

Taking a seat upon the empty chair, the boy closed his book and carefully placed it upon the ground, not wanting to damage it, and faced her.

An awkward moment of silence passed between the two, both noticing the spread of the Order's guards slowly encircling them. Finally, having tired of the stifling atmosphere, she began a conversation.

"Hello there." She stated simply, tone bored and impassive.

"Hello C.C." The figure in front of her stated, his voice joyful in nature, "It's been a while."

She was slightly taken aback by the boy's apparent knowledge of her, even if it were by just her monicker, though his follow - up phrase did elicit her curiosity.

"Have we met before?" She asked, midl intrigue lacing her words, "I don't especially recall anybody of your sort. I'd be hard pressed to forget hair like that."

The boy chuckled slightly, amused by her statement, and simply replied, "To be frank, it reminded me of you. Green hair is, after all, rather rare in the world, even amongst the French, _pas vrai_?"

The apparent sentimentality and switch to her native tongue slightly unnerved the witch, surprise apparent upon the ever so slight opening of her mouth and widening of her eyes. However, centuries of living made one master of the poker - face, and her mild surprise quickly became neutral in appearance.

"You seem to know a lot about me…?" Leaving off the sentence's end so that he may give his name.

However, instead of completing her inquiry, the boy spoke in a calm, almost carefree fashion, telling her, "How about this. In front of you lies a chessboard, set up for a full game with all pieces present. For each piece of mine you capture, I will allow you one question, valid until the game either ends through a checkmate or stalemate. Are you up for the challenge?"

C.C. pondered the offer for several seconds, slightly peeved at the indirect nature of the question, but accede to the figures demands. "Very well then, I accept your offer." She stated.

"Perfect." Her counterpart replied, "White, or black?".

"White will be fine." Her voice somewhat dismissive.

"Very well then." The boy said, rotating the board so that the white pieces could face her, a pleased smile upon his lips.

The game proceeded at a relaxed pace, each player taking their time in planning their moves. While C.C. had decades worth of experience playing the game, not out of interest but mostly from random occurrences throughout her existence, it became quite clear that Lelouch's strategically inclined mind was rapidly bringing the match to a close, though not without loses.

Tack. Pawn claims Pawn.

"What is your name?" C.C. began.

"You may refer to me as L.L. for now, its better for the time being." The figure stated.

Tack. Bishop captures Knight.

"How old are you?" C.C. asked.

"In mental years, 18 I believe." Lelouch responded.

Tack. Pawn takes Pawn.

"Where were you born?" The witch continued.

"Pendragon." He replied.

C.C. arched an eyebrow at this, wondering what the Britannian immortal could be doing in Japan, curious as to how he seemed to have evaded detection up until this time.

Tack. Rook captures Queen.

"Your better than I remember…" The boy said offhandedly, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

At this time the boy remained silent, slowly leaning back into his chair. His eyes stared deeply into her own, a glint of sadness and regret present within them.

"I…" He started, his voice low, mired in anguish, "I…I've come to protect those I hold dear, even if they don't remember…" he finished.

The witch judge the figure in front of her carefully, wary of his change in both tone and body language. He seemed uncomfortable, a sudden shift in his earlier appearance, as if the carefree attitude had been all but a facade to begin with, hiding his realm emotions and feelings behind them.

Before she could voice any more questions, however, Lelouch took hold of his knight and placed it down, gunning for her king.

Tack, the board resounded.

"Check Mate." He said, humble in his victory.

"I can only assume this means an end to this session of questioning." C.C. voice her thoughts out loud.

"Only between us two, and only for the time being." The boy said, his tone gentle and comforting, as if he was attempting to prevent her from feeling hurt for her pride, one which was almost non - existent in her belief.

'What an interesting boy…'

* * *

As the game ended, Lelouch noticed how both V.V. and his men had come considerably closer to the duo, with none farther away form the table then but a meter. V.V. then steps forward first, calmly looking the new Code Bearer up and down, sizing him up. He'd been intrigued in how the witch and warlock had interacted, similar to that of old friends from the later. The shift in mood during their conversation had also caught his fancy, a detail he would have to go deeper and depth at a latter time. For now, however, he had decided it was time to move on.

"Seeing as how you've appeared to have had finished your game, I would ask you to come with us now." It was not an offer, but more of an order judging by the child's tone.

"Ahhh, the blond midget, I almost forgot about you!" Lelouch said, his voice condescending and humorous in every aspect of the words.

V.V. visibly flinched at the insult, a reaction that elicited a half - muffled giggle from C.C. as she placed her hand in front of her mouth, unable to restrain herself from the shoe hilarity of Charle's younger brother's ire.

Coming from behind, Swanson slammed Lelouch's head down upon the board, scattering the pieces upon the ground. "You shall not speak of Director V.V. in such a manner, insolent cad!" He growled, killing intent apparent.

"OOOHHH, the scary soldier. I'm surprised Vincent only thought of bringing you along for the ride. I half - expected someone like Rolo to come along for all the trouble I seemed to be causing." Lelouch's voice did not waver, mockery and smugness heavily impeded in his phrase.

The mentioning of both his birth name and top assassin brought V.V.'s patience to its limit, wanting to silence the man for all the annoyance he brought him. "Tranquilize him and restrain him, we are returning to the order, understood?"

Swanson noted his head, accompanied by the customary, "Yes, my Lord." and proceeded to shackle Lelouch's feet and hands. It was quickly followed by a tranquilizer injection, the syringe and solution having been handed to him by one of his Lieutenants. Soon enough, the boy's limp form was hauled upon the Colonels shoulder, similar to a rucksack, and placed within the vehicle, at which point the men and remaining immortals loaded into the transport and drove away.


	2. Chapter II - Codes, Geass & Memories

**Code Geass: Timeless Journey**

 **Key:**

" " - Regular Speech

' ' - Unheard Thoughts

 _" "_ \- Radio Communication / Emphasis

 **" "** \- Amplified Speech / External Speakers / Public Address System (PA System)

Disclaimer - Code Geass is owned by Sunrise Inc.

* * *

 _ **Chapter II: Codes, Geass & Memories**_

Uncomfortable. Such a word was best to describe how Lelouch felt as he first began to regain consciousness, his most recent memories having been that of his head being slammed into a chessboard and a small prick to the side of his neck, only to be followed by darkness.

"Those sedatives V.V. was talking about must have had a greater kick than I thought." He muttered, though he quickly came to the conclusion that it was worth it as long as he'd been able to get the midget uncle of his to flinch, a rare sight indeed. He would have been put under most likely in any case, even if he hadn't provoked the everlasting immortal, either for convenience or, at the very least, security. The Geass Directorate's soldiers had seemed tense during his and C.C.'s game after all, so they'd probably had encountered trouble with other Code Bearers in the past, not that such details were important right now.

Slowing cracking his eyes open, lids heavy from what he could only describe as fatigue, the 'green' haired Demon observed both himself and his surroundings. To begin with, Lelouch realized he was no longer in the clothes he'd worn back at the inn, instead having the luxury of being bound in a black straightjacket, an I.D. tag dangling around his neck. Despite restraining him, he realized that the material from which the device had been woven was remarkably comfortable, though he still would have preferred his white kimono.

"I wonder if this is why C.C. seemed to have walked around in these things for so long, it's pretty soft all things considered."

His upper body shackled, arms restrained at the front, Lelouch struggled to get onto his feet, his center of gravity swerving around dangerously more than once, almost causing him to fall over before he'd finally gained his balance, standing upright in order to get a better view.

The cell he was in was remarkably simple, the only thing separating him from his neighbor's being a couple of rusted steel bars. There was no bed or nun of any kind, the only amenity in his cage being a hole in the center, a grid acting as its cover.

'Something tells me thats not for our personal needs.' He thought, unconsciously shuddering at what implications could be deduced from that singular detail.

The room was well lit, at least, powerful L.E.D. lights illuminating the chamber housing what he could only guess as a prison block.

Eyes focused and at the ready, Lelouch calmly scanned the area around him once more, nothing of what he'd not already filed away being visible from his position. What he did notice, however, was a series of somewhat incredulous and curious stares he was receiving from the other prisoner's, gawking at him as if they'd seen a ghost.

'Though I guess I could be one in technical terms, I _did_ die after all.' The humorous thought causing him an inner chuckle.

Suddenly, a shrill beeping noise echoed across the concert gray chamber, bringing him out of his recent musing. He noticed how his fellow inmates rapidly moved towards the darkest corner's of their cells, balling themselves up in such a manner as if attempting to blend in with their surroundings. Realizing the reason behind the prisoners' behaviors upon receiving a glimpse of an unblemished lab coat, Lelouch imitated their actions, keeping both his head and eyes bowed down towards the floor, avoiding any form of visible emotion from reaching whoever's footsteps were slowly approaching.

To his misfortune, however, the rather brisk cadence of movement came to a halt the moment it reached his cell, the sound of scraping leather indicating the person, or persons, had rotated in such a manner that they were most likely facing him.

A slight metallic jingle indicated a set of keys being manipulated, followed closely by a soft click of an opening lock. The large metal door then gave out a high pitched creak, proof of the prison's lack of maintenance. Most of the hinges would have been grateful for at least a bit of oil at this point, especially with all the rust that caked the vast majority of them from top to bottom. Lack of oversight he guessed.

Before he could react, Lelouch's ball up form was heaved up, two of the Order's guards having pulled him up form the sides, their heads reaching maybe an inch greater in height above his own. One of them then made a move for the front of his collar, brining the jacket's built in gag up to his mouth, forcing it in despite its uncomfortable nature. There was, at this point, no use fighting it really, it wasn't if he could do anything just yet.

He brought up his head, slowly so as to avoid looking too confident, and eyed the cluster of researchers whom had been watching him instantly for the past few seconds. He noticed they were both a mix of both race and gender, testimony to the Geass Order's international nature, recognizing no boundaries but those of the planet as a whole. All long as they carried out their work in the most practical and efficient, neither their backgrounds nor beliefs mattered. It was all about the data.

"I see you've come back to your senses." Came a childlike voice, its pitch high and mired with amusement, "It appears as if the dosage Colonel Swanson gave you had been rather large, considering how it's been just over a day since he put you out. No matter though, I've come here with a team of…experts…in order to bring you towards the interrogation wing, would you please accompany us?" The small form of V.V.'s frame appeared form behind the adult researchers' legs, looking up at his face with a smug - like smile, no doubt enjoying his current predicament.

Unable to form any form of verbal response, Lelouch simply eyed the blonde with an air of nonchalance, as if he could care less with his request. This elicited as small frown from the boy, no doubt having expected a glare or unhappy gaze of some kind.

'It's hard to play mind games with someone like me.' He thought, amused at the director's frustration.

Waving his hand towards the cell block's main doors, Lelouch was half - carried, half - dragged across the floor, having been forcibly removed from his cage and moved 'outside', his escorts moving towards a small white building several meters away, no doubt the interrogation room. The small company of scientists, along with V.V., followed closely behind, keeping pace with the guards.

Upon entering their destination, Lelouch was promptly sat down upon a rigid metallic chair, his legs and upper torso restrained by locking clamps, rendering all movement, save for his head and neck, impossible.

The small clique of his then came into the room, having silently watched him as he'd been strapped into place, taking their seats at a long, rectangular table in front of him, with all of their gazes meeting head on with is own, watching for any sort of reaction from witch they may be able to discern something from him, as if he was nothing but a slide under a microscope.

V.V., motioning with his hand once again, directed one of Lelouch's escorts to unbind the facial restraint he'd had on only for a few minutes. The boy then slowly approached his immobilized body, speaking for the second time since he'd first awoken.

"So," he started, flipping through what appear to be a rather large packet of papers he held in hand, "you are L.L., is that correct?" The tone of voice was one devoid of emotion, lest the slight curiosity which managed to seep itself in.

"I'm not really sure I'm inclined to answer than _Vincent,_ " Lelouch responded, pure venom leaking from his remark, laden and thick, "it's not as if you can hold anything against me to force me to cooperate." A smirk appeared across the Demon Emperor's face, his confidence unmistakable.

Naturally V.V.'s expression darkened, his eyes squinting at the vitriol with witch his name had been pronounced. He was not amused, that was certain, but the fact that this unknown Code Bearer somehow knew his real name did nothing to warm the cold atmosphere already prevalent within the room.

"You seem to know a lot about me." He began, his voice flat and to the point, "Coupled with your apparent knowledge of C.C. and this place, that makes you a rather dangerous entity, one I simply cannot overlook. Because of this, you _will_ answers our questions, whether you want to or not." The statement had a tone of finality behind it, signaling how there would be no negotiations on the subject.

Lelouch simply chuckled at his uncle's declaration, amused at how the elder man trapped within a ten year old's body believed he could frighten him. He'd conquered the world and forced God to 'bend the metaphysical knee' all singlehandedly, so what could the fool possibly bring into play that could force him to revel what he knew.

"As if words alone could scare me, I've lived through things far worse than you could possibly imagine, drugs and torture will have no effect on me."

V.V. scowled at the ever defiant immortal's attitude, annoyed at how he seemed to be immune to his threats.

"Are you telling me you're not afraid of pain? I'm sure our scientists can arrange something." He said, using the same threat that had so easily worked against C.C.

His only answered was a burst of mocking laughter, the violet eyed teenager shacking in his bonds as he gasped for air in between laugh's, acting as if he'd heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Weren't' you listening," Lelouch drawled, "If you honestly think these racks of yours can get me to talk, be my guest. There's nothing they can do that can possibly match the pain I've endured."

The statement was a true one. Although he had no doubt that the scientists present could conger up a great number of horrifyingly painful and inhumane experiments, nothing in the physical sense could ever match the suffering he'd endured in his mind, memories of a dying Shirley or bleeding Euphemia acting as primary examples. The sheer amount of guilt and remorse he'd experienced at such points in time, along with an uncountable number of other sins, could easily drown out any forms of physical harm. At the end of the day, it was always his emotions which could truly strike at the heart, and he had the scars to prove it.

His patience reaching it's limit once again in since only the other day, V.V. decided to change tactics.

"Alright then, I guess I'm going to have to take care of you myself." He stated, a mischievous smile now adorning his lips, teeth slightly bared.

The tables flipped, Lelouch, for the first time since he'd arrived, began to feel angry, despite his best attempts to keep calm. He hadn't expected a scenario such a this.

As the blonde haired boy slowly approached him, Lelouch asked, his voice demanding, "And what is it you think you're doing exactly?"

V.V. flashed him a grin, malicious in intent.

"Why Im going to look into your mind, dear boy. As a fellow Code Bearer, we share a connection, meaning I can search your memories."

And before he could retort, V.V.'s hand grabbed his forehead, Geass sigil glowing.

* * *

When V.V. had grabbed hold of his target's mind, it was expected that he'd land in some form of memory hall, akin to that in C's world, an vast array of memories and secrets openly visible at his disposal. What he hadn't expected was appearing in what seems to be an otherwise dark chamber, the only light source coming from a short, black candle, its flame weak and soft.

Suddenly, the blonde immortal heard well paced footsteps from within the dark, echoing in the silence that bathed the area. Squinting his 'eyes', or their mental equivalent, considering how they were but projection's from his consciousness, the blonde immortal made out a rather lean figure, clad in pitch black clothes and cape, frills at its neck. A hawk - like visor, masking the being's face, should it have one to begin with, looked straight down upon his person. It spoke.

"Who are you?" It asked, tone dripping with both malice and rage, still starring straight on towards him.

"I am V.V.," he replied, slightly unnerved at the situation, though schooling his features as years of experience had taught him.

"You are not welcome here." The figure deadpanned, taking two more steps towards him, killing intent quite clear.

"I don't care whether I am or not, you cannot prevent me from reaching what I seek." V.V. responded, annoyed at the fact that he was being interrogated by an unknown entity in another's mind. This had never happened to him before, not even with C.C.

Suddenly the room burst into flames, yellow, red and blue hues roaring around them, illuminating the vast chamber that resembled the throne room in Pendragon's Imperial Palace. The black figure then drew a gilded and blood soaked blade from somewhere in his cape, advancing ever more closely towards V.V.'s conscious manifestation.

"DO YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN DO AWAY WITH ME VERMIN!" It roared, rage bursting from behind its mask, the flames light's reflecting off of its deep purple colored visor. "YOU ARE IN MY REALM, MY REALM BOY, AND YOU SHALL NOT REMAIN HERE ANY LONGER THAN I CHOOSE!"

V.V. shook in fear, caught off guard by both his surrounding's and opponent's sudden change, dread engulfing his entire being as the demon before him continued to approach. "I AM THE GUARDIAN, MASTER OF THIS HALL, NOW BEGONE WITH YOU!" And with a savage blow, the black clad figure thrusts the blade into the his lower abdomen, spearing his body as if but a chunk of megaton a spite, and heaving it into the flames, the visions of hellfire engulfing him.

* * *

It had only been but a minute since Director V.V. had initiated contact with the newly captured CodeBearer, his goal focused upon the discovery of his prey's memories. All steps had been followed as usual, meaning the child immortal had nothing but to begin physical contact, enter the target's mind, then separate himself from said person, memories in hand. Except something occurred. The Director physically recoiled, his eyes widened in fear, mouth agape in shock, taking slow yet frantic steps as he backpedaled from violet eyed figure whom remained immobile in his seat. To see the ever calm leader of the Geass Order in such a state of mind elicited a slight gasp from both the scientists and guards postponed within the room, the event they'd just witnessed being one of a kind.

V.V., having shaken himself from his temporary fright, angered at his prisoner's ability to publicize his weakness, glared towards one of the room's two armed personal.

"Swanson," His voice seethed, obviously displeased with whatever had just occurred, "we have come at an impasse, carry out the contingency measure immediately." So dark was his tone that Swanson banished any thoughts of disobedience within him, instead opting to walk out of the room and its subsequent building at a near jogging pace, making his way towards the underground city's main headquarters.

His focus now solely upon the unmoving form of the insufferable immortal, V.V. glared daggers right into his eyes. Unfortunately, and to his growing ire, Lelouch simply smirked, stating in a condescending tone, "You shouldn't play around with what you do not understand Vincent, especially when it involves my mind.", though despite the outward facade Lelouch had genuinely been worried, his mental barriers having only been created at the last second, sheer willpower coming into play as he forcibly ejected his uncle's consciousness from his mind, a feat that left him drained and irritable.

Yet despite his temporary victory, the exiled prince inwardly winced as a an unmistakable grin appeared plastered across his face, his aura oozing both confidence and loathing as he address his prey.

"I commend you for your efforts, it's quite impressive that you were able to defend yourself from me young one," He commenced, his grin transforming into a seemingly demonic smile at the spreading of his lips, "however, he continued, there is someone here whom I doubt you will be able to resist, no matter how determined you may be.

And as if on cue, a rather annoyed looking C.C., pizza in hand, entered the interrogation room, Colonel Swanson brining up the rear.

* * *

Upon recognizing C.C.'s unmistakable shape, Lelouch entered an almost hysterical state of panic, his mind racing. True, he had been able to resist V.V.'s encroachment upon his subconscious, though only just, his willpower having had to combine with is feelings of both hatred and disgust for the immortal in order to present a strong enough mental barrier. However, should C.C. attempt the same thing, he simply _knew_ that their would be no way he could protect himself, leaving his memories and emotions, from both this life and the last, wide open and vulnerable to the green haired witch. Nothing, not even the most retrenched of his secrets or emotions, would be safe from her soft golden eyes. And it terrified him.

V.V. unconsciously smiled upon seeing the young man suddenly begin to squirm, fear evident in his eyes. He hadn't anticipated the need for C.C.'s years or experience on her manipulation of her Code, having never once yet needed her assistance for such matters, though this one particular nut had proven hard to crack.

Lelouch spoke, his tone pleading, "No, please, don't do this…", his voice weak and only above a whisper, his fate sealed.

C.C., while unhappy of her usage as a mere tool, along with here mental raiding an unarmed man, CodeBearer or not, slowly advanced toward's Lelouch's restrained form. He'd begun to thrash around, desperately attempting, against all logical reason, both his straightjacket and cuffs, terror apparent as he spoke, a mad glint in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, while C.C. was no monster, she had become all but numbed at the sight of suffering, having seen to much of it to no longer be truly affected.

"C.C., if you would be so kind." V.V.'s 'request' edging her on.

She didn't want to do it, truth be told, the boy having seemed to be so kind towards her, acting as what she could describe as a friend. It brought her no pleasure to do this, though, in the end, it was either this or be shipped off towards the experimentation' sector, an area she did not wish to visit. Therefore, suppressing her emotions and bowing down to V.V.'s threats, C.C. kissed Lelouch's forehead and entered his mind.

* * *

Upon lifting her eyelids, the first thing C.C. noticed was the towering oaken gate that faced her, an entrance to what she could describe only as a fortress. Rings upon rings of walls, guard towers and drawbridges surrounded an imposing, cubic shaped keep. More interestingly however, was the fact that the entire structure seemed to be floating upon a platform win the world of C, eternal sunset shinning upon the cloud covered horizon. Having taken in the impressive complex, most likely representing the Lelouch's frame of mind, C.C. took the first tentative steps towards the gate, halting as a lone, black figure came into view. Standing but a few meters from herself, it spoke, "Who seeks entrance to this realm?", it asked, its tone erring on the side of suspicion.

Pondering over the unknown entities question, C.C. eventually formulated her own response, answering with, "The immortal witch."

The figure remained still for several moments, as if unsure how to proceed, the hawk - like mask seemingly starring into her eyes, as if it sought signs of deception or ill intent.

Eventually, however, the figure moved, spinning around so that its back faced towards her and retrieving a single, black key from within the confines of its cape. Inserting the metallic object into an opening upon the oak gate's surface, it twisted it one, two, three times, when a loud groan echoed throughout the realm.

"Enter." Was the dark figures sole word to her.

Proceeding deeper into the complex, C.C. reached a large, central courtyard hidden within the castle walls, memories upon memories lined up in neatly organized rows all along the rectangular path. Approaching the nearest painting, C.C. stood in momentary shock, clearly recognizing the figure of her past contractor, Lady Marianne., a newborn child held tightly within her arms, raven black hair and piercing violet eyes acting as the infant's most striking features. It only took a brief passerby of the most nearby collection of memories for her to identify whom V.V. had captured: Lelouch.

The witch had met the boy only on one or two occasions, often by accident, and had only briefly interacted with him before being whisked away by an annoyed Marianne, wanting the green haired immortal to have nothing to do with her chid.

The revelation somewhat baffled her. 700 Years of existence may make for many unique and interesting experiences, but the fact that the boy, whom should only be ten years old and exiled in Japan, had somehow transformed into a 17 years old adolescent, while carrying a code no less, left her mind muddle and confused. It was simply not possible.

'Then again,' She thought, 'considering all the things I've seen, could it not be?', the question stuck in her mind as she attempted to understand the situation in which she was in.

Out of nowhere, a white figure, identical in all manners but color to the first she had seen, appeared in front of her face, head tilted down as it 'looked' at her face.

"May I help you?" It asked, its tone inquisitive and friendly, a complete opposite to the former's aggressive and bloodthirsty demeanor.

Eyeing the new entity she'd just met, C.C. asked, "Who might you be?", her voice showing intrigue and interest.

"I am the Archiver." It responded, "It is my duty to both store and protect memories, as well as guide any whom wish to explore this construct.", an aura of positive charisma and charm surrounding it.

"I am C.C. I wish to understand what these memories represent, and how they seem to have arrived here."

"Ahh," The white Zero replied, understanding apparent, "I see what you have come looking for.", head bobbing up and down in a light fashion.

"This realm," Hands pointing towards the castle walls, "is an isolated construct within the world of C, much like your own hall of memories.", it explained. "The person whom I am part of is one of an extremely paranoid and defensive nature, having experienced many honors in the world. In an attempt to protect what little he had, his mind, he created these walls and conjured the Guardian so as to protect what he deemed most important to him, the memories of the keep."

"And what are these memories you speak off?" C.C. questioned, her curiosity rising.

"It would be easier if I would show you." Extending his hand so that she may take hold, ready to lead her towards the source of her answers.

Accepting the hand, C.C. proceeded to follow the figure, letting herself be dragged along towards the inner courtyard's center, an elaborate maze having had to be traversed before arriving.

The Archiver, retiring a key similar to that which she saw handle by his counterpart, opened the single door allowing access into the fortresses largest tower, stone blocks encasing the cool interior.

Upon entering the tower, C.C. focused on three massive safe - like objects postponed at the back of the room. Two stood in height similar that too a two story building, one pure white and the other black, while a smaller, man sized safe stood in the center, dwarfed in comparison. It was the lone figure standing in front of the latest safe that shocked C.C. to her very core: herself.

There, dawned in a black straightjacket, stood her own subconscious form, apparently standing guard.

"Why is she here?" C.C. asked, a quite forced in her demand, jolted by her doppelganger's presence in another's mind.

"I cannot truly say," The Archiver replied, "I am unaware of how she had arrived in this place, thought she materialized long before the Guardian appeared."

Moving away from the white clothed form, C.C. converged on herself, eyes narrowed slightly. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am you." The girl replied.

"Why do you reside here and not in my mind?" C.C. inquired.

"I am forever connected her, bound by contract across the realms of time." Came the wistful reply, her face calm and betraying no emotion.

"Impossible," C.C. stated, "I have made no contract with this boy.", tough her tone was growing unsure.

"Then you are mistaken, for I am part of you as you are part of me. He who with I reside is forever bound to us, his vows forged under the terms of Geass. I exist as part of him, connecting his fate to our own. Why I cannot say, but the nature of the bond remains valid."

Her counterpart's words confused the immortal witch, unable to comprehend how she could be bound to a boy she had no recollection of contracting. It left her mind in disarray, the implications to complicated to properly identify or analyze in her state.

"This here vault contains my memories from a time that has yet come to pass. Upon its opening, I may restore the memories I have stood watch over for some time. Do you wish to retrieve them?"

Her doppelganger's statement drew an inquisitive look from the witch, how stood in deep thought for several moments, at which time she finally spoke. "Yes."

Her counterpart smiled, retrieving a golden key from her sleeve an unlocking the safe. A golden light engulfed the room and C.C. saw no more.

* * *

When C.C. came to herself, she found herself standing once again in one of the Geass Directorate's may interrogation rooms. Looking down, she observed a broken Lelouch, tears flowing down his face as he muttered a single word under his breath, the tone gentle and caring, yet anguished and regretful all the same.

"Ceceniah…"

To say he was confused was an understatement, V.V. having failed to understand the actions that had occurred following L.L.'s interrogation causing the rise of more questions than answers. C.C., upon having awoken from her trance, had refused to divulge anything of what she had found within the boys mind, stalking off back towards her personal quarter's, despite his rented threats against her. These, however, had only been mate by a ferocious glare, the witch grabbing her pizza and leaving the room, Swanson at her heel.

* * *

He did not know what had occurred in the hour long session, his scientist having no more clue than he did. Despite the machine's and analyzer's they had installed during the two immortal's trance like state, the collected data provided no conclusive evidence, rendering the mystery all the greater. The only sure piece of information he _knew_ ,having observed the interaction in its entire length, was that, somehow, C.C. knew who L.L. was, despite early evidence and attitude pointing all to the contrary. Her refusal to divulge his memories had only cemented that idea, his suspicions on the witch mounting.

'I will have to dispose of her as soon as I can once we find out what it is we want to know.' He thought, 'She has become to much of a liability to be allowed her current level of freedom. I will have to speak with Charles about this.'

And with such parting thoughts, V.V. made his way towards his office, wary of the certain mountains of paperwork awaiting his approval from only a day's activities.

* * *

Nunnally vi Britannia, 13th Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and 87th in line for the Imperial Throne, was crying.

It had been little over a month since her beloved older brother, Lelouch, had simply vanished, leaving both her and the Kururugi household baffled. In the short amount of time both the exiled prince and princess had arrived as political hostages within Japan, most of the staff and family had realized the immensely deep bond shared between the two siblings, forged from the loss of everything they had once known. It was, therefore, incomprehensible when the ten year old prince mysteriously vanished, an escape attempt completely out of the question due to his sheer devotion towards his sister and almost perfect surveillance of the ruling family's compound. A kidnapping or, worse off, assassination, were the only logical explanation's left.

However, despite both the police and military's best efforts, no progress had been made on the investigation, kept under tight wraps from the fear of repercussions from Britannia. After all, the Empire took it's royals very seriously, and while Japan was both proud and strong, its leaders were not so conceited as too become suicidal.

And so, it was, much to the crippled girl's chagrin, that her brother had yet to be found, grief and sadness weighing down her heart.

"Lelouch…", She cried tearfully, "please come back…"


End file.
